Mirio Togata (Canon)/NORFie
|-|Lemillion= |-|Mirio= Summary Mirio Togata (通形ミリオ Tōgata Mirio) is a third year student at U.A. High School and one of the "Big Three", the three most exemplary students at the prestigious school. Known for his outgoing and silly personality along with his desire to help others with his extremely difficult-to-handle Quirk, he was considered an ideal candidate to inherit One For All until All Might met Izuku. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, possibly 8-B Name: Mirio Togata, "Lemillion" (Hero Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, Hero-In Training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Intangibility, Matter Displacement (Upon deactivating his Quirk within space, his body is shot to the surface in what is described as "instant"), Enhanced Speed (via momentum from Matter Displacement) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Would scale above Tamaki who was considered more capable than Pro Hero Fat Gum himself.), possibly City-Block+ (Was stated by Eraserhead to be the closest to Number 1 Hero, which would include Endeavor who is capable of this. Due to not being a Pro Hero, this consensus would be based on sheer combat prowess alone. Speed: At least Relativistic (Blitzed Class 1-A, including Mina who dodged Aoyama's laser beam which is calced at 17% Speed of Light), higher with Permeation (Utilizes his Quirk by getting propelled from within occupied space through Matter Displacement) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Stronger than 8% Deku) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building Class, possibly City-Block+ (Should be able to take the force of his own strikes for obvious reasons). Being that he can become intangible, those without Non-Physical Interaction can have a hard time hurting him. Stamina: Very high (Far superior to most Pro Heroes and heroes in training, continued to fight after taking extensive damage and losing his Quirk) Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover. Standard Equipment: Standard melee range Intelligence: A third-year student at the prestigious U.A. High School, Mirio has demonstrated incredibly mastery over his hard to use Quirk, easily defeating all of Class 1-A during a training exercise while compensating for many of his Quirk's downsides. Known for his exceptional work ethic, he is well-acquainted with the ins and outs of hero work, being declared the best candidate for reaching the rank of number one hero. In addition, he can be exceptionally level-headed despite his normally goofy demeanor, restraining Izuku from confronting Overhaul as per the instructions given to him by Sir Nighteye despite his desire to save Eri. Weaknesses: Once he goes intangible his clothes will slip off him, leaving him naked (unless he's wearing clothes made from parts of his body). All of his senses except the sensation of falling are disabled while fully intangible and he cannot breathe while in this state. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Permeation: Mirio's Quirk allows him to phase his entire body, or part of it, through anything, including the ground. When he deactivates his Quirk while overlapping a solid object, he gets catapulted out of it instantly. He can influence where he emerges from the ground to launch a sneak attack by changing pose and angle and deactivating. *'Blinder Touch: Eyeball Crush': A feint, Mirio pretends to poke an opponent in the eye while his arm is intangible, distracting them long enough to deliver an actual blow to their Solar Plexus. *'Killing Move: Phantom Menace:' A near instantaneous combo, Mirio consecutively launches himself in and out of his target's surroundings at high speeds with all of his brute force, striking from all directions. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:NORFie Category:Tier 8